


Bora Bora

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: What better way to properly start a vacation than in bed?





	Bora Bora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedheadinQuestion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedheadinQuestion/gifts).



Mycroft woke slowly, the sound of tropical birdsong and nearby shoreline in his ears. He smiled, feeling Greg’s arm thrown across his chest, the man still sleeping. 

It had been a long flight, then the busyness of checking in, the light squabble over Mycroft’s mobile, a delicious dinner and finally they’d fallen into bed, exhausted. 

Now the beauty of Bora Bora lay outside their door, ten days of relaxation and time together. Mycroft wasn’t sure he’d know to do with himself after four. 

Greg sleepily kissed his throat, successfully stealing Mycroft’s attention. Mycroft picked up Greg’s hand and kissed his palm. “Good morning,” he said.

“Mm,” said Greg, kissing down Mycroft’s jaw, apparently not minding the light stubble. Greg had stolen the razors too.

Mycroft turned his head and captured Greg’s lips, wrapping his arms around him. Greg slipped his tongue into his mouth and slid on top of him, running fingers through Mycroft’s hair. Mycroft moaned softly, feeling their morning erections pressing against one another.

Finally, Greg raised his head and smiled down at Mycroft. “You. Me. Bora Bora. Ten days. Pinch me I’m in heaven.”

Mycroft met his smile and cheekily pinched Greg’s arse. “We can’t spend all ten days in bed.”

Greg wriggled hips and grasped Mycroft’s wrists, pinning them above his head. “Why not?” he asked.

Mycroft opened his mouth and then closed it, at the moment, for once, unable to come up with an argument. Greg smiled and went back to kissing his jaw. “You’ll have a beard by the time we go home.”

“They won’t recognize me by my passport photo,” murmured Mycroft.

“Then we’ll have to stay here longer. Damn.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes and tipped them over so Greg was underneath him. Greg had a bit more scruff as he’d stopped shaving a couple days before their trip. Mycroft did have to admit that it made him extra dashing. Greg’s dark eyes were playful, hair askew. It warmed Mycroft’s heart to see him this way. And other body parts were pleased as well.

Greg ran his hands down Mycroft’s sides. “I wish I could take you on the beach,” he murmured.

“The other guests would no doubt frown on that. And besides, sand gets _everywhere_.” He shivered a bit.

Greg grinned at him. “Personal experience, love?”

“Maybe,” muttered Mycroft, looking out the open window at the bit of beach he could see framed by the trees.

“Mycroft Holmes you are a naughty man,” said Greg squeezing his hips and pulling him up to straddle him. “I want to hear all about this.”

Rolling his eyes Mycroft shook his head. “Not much to tell. I was twenty once. Quite some time ago.”

“You’re still beautiful,” said Greg, stroking his thighs. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” murmured Mycroft, running a hand through Greg’s hair before stroking his cock and moving up until he was nearly tapping Greg’s lips.

“Mm, breakfast in bed,” said Greg, raising his head and swallowing Mycroft down.

“Incorrigible,” muttered Mycroft, thrusting lightly into his mouth.

Greg winked at him before closing his eyes to focus on what he was doing, his hands around Mycroft’s waist and fingers teasing towards his arse.

“Do you want me to ride you, Gregory?” asked Mycroft, a little breathless as Greg worshiped his cock.

Greg opened his eyes and pulled off. “Yes. But first, budge off for a minute.”

Mycroft frowned slightly but obeyed.

“Right there, love, hold onto the headboard.”

 _Ah._ Mycroft adjusted himself, canting his arse and looking back over his shoulder.

“Beautiful,” said Greg, spreading his cheeks and leaning down to lick him open.

Mycroft moaned and dropped his head, eyes screwing tightly shut. Greg went at him with enthusiasm, seeming to taste every inch of him. Mycroft panted and clung to the headboard.

Greg’s fingers followed his tongue, making Mycroft groan all the more. Now he did drop his hand, giving himself a stroke, only for Greg to pull back and kiss his shoulder. “Open yourself, love. I’ll be right back.”

Breathing heavily, Mycroft grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, making sure Greg would have a good view from the loo as he fingered himself the rest of the way open.

Greg returned in moments, giving Mycroft a minty kiss as he settled onto his back. Mycroft gave Greg’s cock a few strokes and then straddled him, bearing down and closing his eyes as Greg filled him.

“You’re incredible,” murmured Greg, stroking Mycroft’s thighs.

Smiling, Mycroft leaned down to kiss him, slowly rolling his hips, moaning softly.

Greg’s fingers slipped through his hair and cupped his jaw as he deepened the kiss.

“Mm, Gregory,” said Mycroft as he pulled back, watching his lover. The love and affection on Greg’s face made his heart twist. Perhaps it was the tropical morning light, but he looked younger, the cares and worries left far behind in London

“I love you, My. So much.” Greg picked up Mycroft’s hand and kissed it.

“I know. I love you too.” Mycroft smiled fondly, then closed his eyes as he shifted his hips.

Greg grabbed Mycroft’s waist and rolled them over, thrusting deep. Mycroft groaned, clinging to him, trusting.

Mycroft moaned as Greg leaned in to kiss him again, close already just from the motion of Greg’s body against his cock.

Greg nipped his lower lip. “Come for me,” he growled.

Mycroft obeyed without thought, shivering as Greg kept going, finding his climax just as Mycroft’s eased.

“Mm, there is nothing better than waking up in your arms,” panted Greg, stealing one more kiss before pulling out.

Mycroft couldn’t help the face he made at the stickiness. Greg chuckled and offered him a hand up. “Come on, that shower is large enough for a small army.”

Accepting his help, Mycroft leaned in to kiss him. “I only need you.”

Greg grinned at him. “Keep looking at me like that and we really won’t leave the bed.”

“Breakfast, Gregory. Shower, then breakfast. And I do hope you didn’t also steal my sunblock.”

“No, that I left alone. Promise. I know how crabby you get when you burn.”

“And whose fault was that?” asked Mycroft, stepping in the shower and turning it on.

“Hey, lesson learned,” answered Greg, admiring the view as Mycroft bent over to open the soap.

“Indeed. Quit ogling and get in here.”

Greg laughed. “Yes, sir.” He stepped into the shower and kissed the back of Mycroft’s neck.

 _Ten days might not be so bad,_ thought Mycroft. _Not bad at all_.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to lmirandas for reading and encouraging and beltainefaerie for the readover
> 
> Bora Bora really has some [absolutely beautiful resorts](https://sofitel.accorhotels.com/gb/hotel-2755-sofitel-bora-bora-private-island/index.shtml#).
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
